Erick Kennylz
Erick DeLarge (born January 25, 1985) is an American professional wrestler from Boston, Massachusetts currently under contract for Volatile Wrestling Alliance under the stage name Erick Kennylz. Before that he was best known for his time in United States Wrestling Federation under the ring name Karnage. Career Too Extreme Wrestling Erick Kennylz made his debut in the small independent promotion known as Too Extreme Wrestling under the ring name Karnage. While in TEW, Karnage went on to have a lengthy feud with the monstrous giant Quake culminating in a Hell in a Cell match which saw Karnage hurl the big man through the cell roof and thus winning his first taste of wrestling gold, the TEW Television Title. His success was short lived however, as TEW quickly foreclosed in late 2005 United States Wrestling Federation After the TEW closed, Karnage headed to Japan and learned to master true wrestling at it’s finest. Training in Muay Thai and BJJ, Karnage slowly started to fade from his hardcore style. After years of honing his craft, he got the call from one of the top promotions: United States Wrestling Federation. Upon his debut for the company, Karnage attacked J.C. Thunder in what many have come to known as the first USWF Blood Feud. Karnage and Thunder would trade blows for months, leading to a brutal Barbed Wire Match at Total Destruction 2005. Thunder managed to sneak the win, but Karnage would walk out on his own, leveling Thunder with a barbed wire bat and then planting him with a Bitter Peace. Soon after his hardcore match, the company saw him as a bookable hardcore mainstay, despite dropping the hardcore act years ago. Karnage however, once again enjoyed the rush of blood flow and decided to remain hardcore. Even going as far as to attacking then USWF X-treme Champion, Agro during one of his matches. He lost it seconds after, but he started a feud that would go down in history. The following week, Karnage and Agro met one on one with the title on the line. Agro won, but with interference from his posse, The Menace Society. TMS destroyed Karnage and cost him his shot. Karnage would rebound, and extract revenge on the foursome. Knowing he couldn’t do it alone, Karnage issued a petition to anyone who also felt oppressed by TMS. The petition was answered by Rick Talant, Shawn Evans, and Jackal. The four began calling themselves, The Revolution. The Revolution and TMS would battle for months. Karnage eventually stole the Tag-Titles away from The Menace Society with his partner, Shawn Evans. At Autumn Assault all eight men met in a War Games Match. The surprising defection of two TMS members lead to Karnage and the Revolution getting the victory. In the process, giving Karnage the USWF X-Treme Championship. Karnage would hold the title for over 6 months. Defending it in matches such as a Light Tube Match, A Stretcher Match, and An Ambulance match. He also made his own match, called the Karnival of Kaos match, which was a 2/3 Falls Match with the hardcore stipulations decided upon by the fans. Karnage would be robbed of his title by USWF Owner Mark McBrian and former TMS member Miester. Karnage disappeared from USWF for months following. After being humiliated, Karnage would come back stronger than ever and with a whole nre frame of mind. Karnage would preach that the “Day of the Underdog” was approaching. The Day of the Underdog, would be mark the first time Karnage held a World Championship. Karnage and the rest of his Revolution members(now consisting of Mick Mercury, Jake Jameson and Shawn Evans) all sought the same thing, The USWF Heavyweight Title. The four met in a King of the Mountain Match at Final Judgment. Karnage beat his allies and got the world title shot that he had always worked hard for. Karnage and his hardcore background came into fire during the time of his title push. Many speculated whether or not he could truly adapt. At Spring Break, Karnage pushed himself to the limit and narrowly lost to The Jackal, his former Revolution mate. Karnage wouldn’t stop there and pressed on. People still questioned his hardcore attributes, so instead of fighting them, he decided to run with it. Karnage invented a match called a Prison Break Match. The rules were simple, break out any way you can. The match featured two cages, one inside the ring, and the other covering the ringside area, topped off with Barbed Wire. Karnage fought through blood and barbed wire and escaped, winning the title and his glory, proving that if you can’t beat them once, beat them with your advantage. His dream was shattered instantly. Just after winning the title, the World Cup kicked off, immediately breaking up his celebration. The World Cup was in full effect and Karnage was enlisted on Team USA. During this time he went on to retain his title against Team Australia’s Matt Razor multiple times. Team USA, led by Firecracker, looked to be sure to win the cup, but a reuniting TMS stole it. Karnage’s reign was over shadowed yet again, by the on going war of UPW/USWF. During this time, Karnage successfully defended his Title again against Mike Britain. Karnage held the title for a while longer, ironically at Total Destruction, where he again met Matt Razor, who was cashing in his Money in the Bank contract. During the mat, Razor brought an illegal barbed wire covered chair and tried to use it. Karnage fought back however and used the chair himself, causing a DQ. McBrian hit the ring and promptly stripped Karnage of his title, and awarded it to Matt Razor. For the second time, Karnage was screwed by McBrian. Karnage would not take this lying down. He again fought against the power and just one year after his War Games Match against TMS, he was thrown in a War Games Match with TMS. He got the winning fall after a Shooting Star Press through a table and sent McBrian out of USWF for good. From there, Karnage would forge one of the greatest alliances in the history of the world, when he teamed With Vasher Graybane to form the comedy tag-team, Double Negative. Double Negative used their strange and eccentric behavior and backstage antics to take USWF by surprise. Very renowned for their often absurd promos which feature little to no actual connection to wrestling. Some of their most famous include searching for an ancient mystical Three-Headed and Three Bodied Dog named the RexFidoBuster while fighting off Dick Cheney with a shotgun, Sasquatch and even having a rap battle with the Prince of Darkness himself, Satan. On another occasion, “D-” ravaged most of Boston by placing glow in the dark Lite Brite panels that were mistaken to be bombs. There off beat and colorful moments have left smiles on the faces of many and even earned the duo Tag Team Championships on two occasions. Te fun and games however were short lived as in early 2007, USWF would unexpectedly close it’s doors. Vasher and Karnage then jumped ship to Unleashed Pro Wrestling. Unleashed Pro Wrestling After the closure of USWF, Double Negative exploded into UPW, a place where Karnage had already achieved success (He won the UPW Anarchy Championship). The duo went on to feud with Caedite Eos over the UPW tag-team Championship, but were denied thanks to interference from Caedite Eos' manager, Mr. Torment. Folllowing another loss to Caedite Eos at Chaos Theory, Vasher Graybane began to show interest in conquering the UPW Heavyweight Title. Backstage problems between the two began to rise, and before Vasher could get his title shot UPW closed it's doors in late 2007. Back to Basics Feeling betrayed by his closest friend and kicked out of every wrestling federation he's been in, Erick DeLarge went back to his hometown of Somerville Massachusetts. With no money, no friends, no family, Erick realized that though he had thought he had escaped from this place, there's no real escaping Exile. Erick began getting angry at the world around him, getting angry at the society that denied him a chance at true happiness. The fun and games were over. Karnage was dead along with every wrestling promotion he's competed in. Erick vowed from that day on that he would make the same society that shunned him feel the same pain it made him feel. In early 2008, he signed with Volatile Wrestling Alliance. Volatile Wrestling Alliance Erick DeLarge made his VWA debut in a pre-show dark match consisting of nine other men under the new name, Erick Kennylz. Todd Quality, DeAngelo Williams, WSG, Jason Pain & Erick Kennylz defeated Jenova Aran, Drew, 13, Skyler Evans & Aedan Cahan after Erick Kennylz hit WSG with a Boston Massacre. It was announced shortly after that Kennylz will report to VWA's developmental system, Volatile Origins Wrestling. Volatile Origins Wrestling In the debut edition of VOW, Erick Kennylz lost to Jason Rolento in the first round of the championship tournament. The following week, Erick Kennylz defeated Brian Kennedy and Doug Foster in a Triple Threat Match. On the 4/14/08 edition of Evolution, Erick Kennylz defeated Brian Kennedy after a Boston Massacre. The following week, Erick Kennylz defeated Chris Lethal with a Boston Massacre, earning himself a shot at the VOW Evolution Title. On the April 28th edition of Evolution, Erick Kennylz became the VOW Evolution Champion after making David Fireson submit to the Exile Choke. His victory was short lived, as the debuting Story Teller rushed to the ring and attacked him. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''The Boston Massacre'' (Inverted facelock neckbreaker slam) **''Hard Goodbye'' (Cut-throat Inverted Death Valley Driver) **''City Street Redeemer (CSR)'' (Jumping Cutter) **''Bitter Peace'' (Vertical Snap DDT) - 2005–2007; Used as a regular move from 2007–Present **''Exile Choke'' (Guillotine Choke, often transitioned from a Bitter Peace) **''Somervillle Crab'' (Stretch Leg Muffler) **''Danza Macabra'' (Cartwheel into Over The Top Rope Plancha) **''Slaughter-Sault'' (Shooting Star Press) **''Scarcasm'' (Double Underhook Backbreaker rolled into a Butterfly Submission) **''Chaos in Your Face'' (Curb Stomp) **''Storrow Drive'' (Fireman's carry cutter) **''Dead End'' (Release exploder suplex) **''Onslaught Of Malice'' (A combination of chops, slaps, forearm strikes, knees, and finally a super kick.) **''Fate Breaker'' (Argentine backbreaker) **Tiger driver **Facewash **Overhead belly to belly suplex **Piledriver **Scoop slam piledriver **Shining wizard **Overhead double underhook suplex **Springboard tornado DDT **Jumping hammerlock short range lariat **Pumphandle reverse piledriver **Corkscrew blockbuster **Slingshot somersault senton *'With Vasher Graybane' :*'The Bitter End'(Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker (Vasher)/ Guillotine Leg Drop (Karnage) Combo) Managers :*Mistress Julia *'Nicknames' **'"Royalty in Exile"' **'"The One Man Revolution"' **'"The Hardcore Messiah"' **'"The Bitter Bostonian"' *'Theme music' **''Numbered Days'' – Killswitch Engage **''All Against All'' – The Haunted **''Song of the Damned'' – Soilwork **''Matter of Time'' – Hellyeah **'Livin' in Exile – Blood for Blood' Championships and accomplishments *'Too Extreme Wrestling' **TEW Television Champion (1 time) **TEW Extreme Champion (1 time) *'United States Wrestling Federation' **USWF World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) **USWF X-treme Champion (2 time) **USWF Tag-Team Champion (3 time) *'Unleashed Pro Wrestling' **UPW Anarchy Champion (1 Time)(Only) *'Volatile Wrestling Alliance' **VOW Evolution Champion (1 Time)(Current) Federations Worked For **'Volatile Wrestling Alliance - Current' **United States Wrestling Federation **Unleashed Pro Wrestling **'Wrestling Fantasy Alliance - Current' **World Wrestling Championship **Too Extreme Wrestling Hell in the Cell: J.C. Thunder vs. Karnage (Erick Kennylz) (Thunder enters through the cell door. “Numbered Days” by Killswitch Engage hits. Karnage enters with the USWF Xtreme Title!) Announcer: “And his opponent, he is the Xtreme Champion of USWF……………..KARNAGE!” Vic: “The formidable Karnage looks to enter the squared circle with Thunder one last time. Let’s get to it!” (Karnage places his belt down near the ring announcer’s table and enters the cell. The door is locked as both men enter the ring.) Match 11: Karnage vs. J.C. Thunder – Hell in a Cell Both men stare at each other and prepare for hell. They circle each other in the ring, and then lock up. Karnage goes for an arm drag but is thrown down for a snap mare from Thunder. The Thunderstorm comes with a crossbody but is caught for a gorilla press. Karnage and Thunder rise and lock up again. This time J.C. lands a knee to the gut and goes for an impaler DDT. Karnage counters and goes for a fisherman’s suplex. The cover: 1……..kickout. Karnage picks up J.C. and chops him across the chest. Thunder comes back with a chop of his own. Karnage returns him, and J.C. follows. Then Karnage whips Thunder to the ropes and lands a takedown on him. He gets onto the top rope, and lands a blockbuster as Thunder stands. Another cover: 1…………2…………….powerout. J.C. quickly tries to get up, but Karnage nails an enziguri. Karnage stalks J.C. He runs for a spear, but J.C. dodges. Karnage turns around as Thunder dropkicks him over the top rope. Thunder follows over with a crossbody! Vic: “Oh boy…this is not gonna be pretty!” CM: “Karnage is the Xtreme champ! He can take this one!” Thunder rises and picks up Karnage. He whips him against the steel steps. Karnage hits hard, but Thunder charges and nails him in the face with another drop kick! J.C. pulls up Karnage and throws him against the cell wall. He hits a series of shoulder thrusts against the wall. He then grabs Karnage by the head and scrapes his face against the cage. Karnage kicks Thunder in the stomach as his back faces him, and lands a quick diamond cutter. Both men are down as the ref is concerned. Karnage slowly rises and looks under the ring. He pulls out a kendo stick and strikes J.C. in the back. Thunder starts to rise, and as Karnage swings for his head, J.C. dodges and grabs him. He hits a suplex against the cage wall. Thunder pulls out some cables from a camera and begins to choke Karnage with them. Karnage nails him with an elbow to the face and then lands a Russian Legsweep to the floor. CM: “Oh the brutality!” Vic: “These men are so sick in the head. How did this match ever get created?” Karnage stands and gets on the apron. He jumps for a legdrop onto J.C. and connects. Thunder twitches on the floor as Karnage pulls a table out from under the ring. He slides it out further, but from behind Thunder grabs him and Aztec suplexes him onto the unset table! Karnage grabs his back as Thunder rises. He looks underneath the ring and picks up a chair. As Karnage starts to get up, J.C. throws the chair at him and lands a Vandaminator. Thunder then tosses Karnage back in the ring. He sets up the table and re-enters. He covers Karnage: 1……………2………………kickout! Thunder goes to the ropes and tries the Rolling Thunder, but Karnage gets his knees up! Karnage rolls up J.C.: 1………..2…………powerout! Karnage now sets up the Angel’s Wings! He connects! He slides out of the ring and walks to the steel steps. Karnage takes the top half of the steps off and pushes it into the ring. He tries to re-enter put is planted with a baseball slide! J.C. Thunder exits to the apron, and lands a sledge from the apron on a rising Karnage. Now Thunder sets up a piledriver onto the bottom half of the steps! He lands it! Vic: “OH MY GOD!” CM: “KARNAGE’S HEAD!” Karnage clutches his head as J.C. pins him on the steps: 1………….2…………..kickout! Thunder punches the downed Karnage and then sets up a spinning legdrop! He lands it! He pulls up Karnage and tries to throw him against the ring post. Karnage counters and sends J.C. head first into the ring post. He is caught for a dragon suplex to the pin from Karnage: 1……………2…………….powerout! Both men lie on the floor, but Karnage slowly rises. He pulls Thunder up and tries to throw him onto the table, but J.C. lands a face buster on the table! He whips Karnage against the Cell and then connects with a high knee against the Cell wall. Thunder then throws Karnage against the Cell door, forcing it to fly open! CM: “The inmates have escaped!” Vic: “Karnage and Thunder are out of the Cell!” J.C. whips Karnage against the barricade where fans scream with delight. He lands a back body drop on the ramp! He tries another Vandaminator and connects! He covers: 1…………2……………kickout. J.C. climbs onto the barricade, and goes for a moonsault. Karnage catches him in midair and lands a devastating piledriver. Karnage picks J.C. up and throws him against the outer wall of the Cell. He lands a dozen shoulder thrusts before a DDT. Karnage then locks in the Sharpshooter! Thunder is trapped as the ref checks on him! He has no ropes to crawl to! But he powers out! Karnage flies into the Cell wall. J.C. slowly rises and tries a Thunderbomb, but he’s thrown for an overhead toss against the wall. J.C. is pulled up by Karnage, who tries the Bitter Peace! Thunder knees him in the gut and spinebusters him against the wall. He tries the Thunder Clash! It connects! The cover: 1……………2…………………..kickout! Thunder is shocked. He then looks around the arena, and starts to climb the Cell! Vic: “Where is he going?!?” CM: “The Thunderstorm is going up top!” J.C. starts to climb the cage as the crowd is delighted. But Karnage slowly rises and follows him up there! Karnage almost grabs Thunder and pulls him down, but J.C. climbs up. As both men are on top of the Cell, right hands are exchanged. J.C. locks them up and tries a gutwrench suplex, but Karnage resists. He lands the Mark of Excellence on the corner of the Cell ceiling! He then pulls up Thunder, and drags him to the center of the ceiling. Karnage raises his arm to signal to the crowd, before trying the Bitter Peace! He connects, but the cell roof implodes and falls! Both stars crash down into the ring as the crowd screams! Vic: “OH MY GOD!” CM: “THEY’RE DEAD!” Karnage and Thunder barely move as the ref is dumbfounded. He checks their pulses…and they’re alive! But only by a thread! Karnage starts to convulse as blood spews from his skull and back. Thunder’s face is also drenched in blood, and his chest and arms have lacerations everywhere. The referee tries to stop the match, but Karnage grabs his leg. He pulls himself up, and then falls on top of Thunder: 1………………….2………………………kickout! Thunder kicks out and the arena is rabid! Karnage flops back over and both men roll aimlessly around the ring. J.C. feels the bottom rope and grabs it. He pulls himself to a knee. Karnage tries to push himself up, but cannot! Thunder slowly makes it to his feet, but hunches over to rest. Karnage slowly tries to get to his knees, but Thunder slowly advances. He finally nails a clubbing blow to the back of Karnage. He sets up and lands a backbreaker! Thunder then slowly picks up Karnage and lands the Thunderbomb for the cover: 1……………….2……………….Karnage kicks out at the last second! Thunder kicks him out of the ring by the table. Karnage tries to get up on the outside as Thunder exits the ring. J.C. looks underneath the ring, and finds a fluorescent tube light. As Karnage gets to his feet, The Thunderstorm breaks the light on his skull! Karnage falls directly on the table. As he lies there, J.C. Thunder slides back into the ring. He goes to the top rope and jumps. He lands the Five-Star Frog Splash through the table! He gets the pin: 1………………………..2……………………………..powerout! Vic: “HE POWERED OUT!” CM: “IMPOSSIBLE! KARNAGE POWERED OUT OF THE FROG SPLASH!” Both men are in a tangled mess on the floor. The ref is simply speechless at the site. Thunder suddenly feels some movement. He starts to rise, and grabs Karnage. He throws him in the ring and covers with his feet on the ropes: 1………………..2………………….the ref breaks the count as he sees the cheating! Thunder starts to go insane and grabs the ref! He throws him to the corner and charges him! The ref is knocked out cold as Thunder turns his attention to Karnage. He grabs him and lands a snap suplex. He rises for another and connects after a lowblow. He goes for a last one, but Karnage counters to a brain buster! A new referee enters as Karnage rolls up J.C.: 1……….J.C. reverses: 1…………..2………….powerout! Both men stagger to their feet, and Thunder tries a clothesline. He connects and then goes to the outside. He looks underneath the ring, and finds a ladder! Thunder slides it in the ring and enters. Karnage staggers up as Thunder sets up the ladder. J.C. then whips Karnage against the ladder causing him to fall to the mat. Thunder proceeds to start to climb the ladder, but Karnage is not down! He slowly rises and sees J.C. on the ladder. Karnage climbs up the other end. Both men reach the top. Right hands are exchanged as the ladder starts to teeter. Thunder and Karnage stand on the top limbs of the ladder as it sways with imbalance. Thunder tries to get a choke on Karnage, but he is nailed with a right hand! Karnage grabs J.C. Thunder, and as the ladder starts to tip over, he lands the Bitter Peace in the center of the ring! The two crash hard, but Karnage slowly crawls to J.C. and drapes his arm over him: 1……………………2……………………..3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vic: “KARNAGE WINS!” CM: “HE FINALLY DID IT!” Announcer: “Here is your winner……………KARNAGE!!!!!!!!!!! (The cell starts to rise up as Karnage is shown falling unconscious. EMTs check on the two men and the fallen referee. Thunder is wheeled out on a stretcher and Karnage follows soon after. The scene fades.) Specialty Matches While in the USWF and UPW, Erick Kennylz (As Karnage) developed many of his own signature matches. They included: 'Karnival of Kaos Match' In this match there are three falls, each with a hardcore gimmick match. The matches are decided on by Internet polls held through out the week, and not revealed until moments before the opening bells giving each competitor no way to prepare. Most famous choices were : "Sadistic Madness", "Tai Pei Deathmatch" , "Table" , and "Light Tube Match". 'The Chaos Chamber' The match features four people. The chain and steel cage surrounds the ring with the title hanging from the top of it. The inside of the ring holds 3 chambers made of bullet-proof glass. The only way to win, is to bloody your opponent and lock him inside a chamber by a pinfall. The eliminated will be locked inside the chamber at intervals of 5 minutes. Once the other men are locked up, the other must grab the title to be named the victor. 'Fucking Hostile Deathmatch' The match begins once both competitors are on a scaffold above the caged ring. Directly below that is a spider net of barbed wire to catch them. After one man plummets into the barbed-wire laced ring, phase 2 begins.The next part is a standard cage match, only each side of the cage is covered in something typically found in deathmatches. One side is electrified, another is covered in razor wire, the other in C4 and the last one is made of glass lightubes. In order to win you must hurl your opponent through the glass wall. This match takes aspects from different types of Deathmatches including the Crisis Big Born Deathmatch, Electrified Cage Deathmatch and Exploding Ring Deathmatch. Other notable matches were: The Prison Break Match Crucifix Horrorshow Match Trivia **Erick DeLarge's stage name, Erick Kennylz is a reference to underground acid rap artist Cage **Kennylz. **Many of DeLarge's promos feature references to Boston based hardcore band, Blood for Blood. **Erick has a tattoo of the Blood for Blood skull and crossbones logo on his right shoulder. **Double Negative's proclamation of being "The Greatest Team in the World" is a tribute to Tenacious D. Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers